Publishers oftentimes desire to deliver and store content, such as electronic books and electronic magazines, as a collection of files. A user runs an application on his or her device that invokes a display control on the device to retrieve and display the content. Such display controls, however, are oftentimes provided by an operating system of the device. This can be problematic because content can be stored in the collection of files in different manners, such as being encrypted or compressed. The display controls typically do not have knowledge of the manner in which content is stored in the collection of files, preventing such display controls from displaying the content correctly.